


Сокрушённый

by Anonymous



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Anguish, Rape Recovery, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь предпочла погибнуть, будучи разрезанной первыми лучами дневного светила. Иен наблюдал, закутавшись в одеяло, как солнечный луч неспешно пробирается к кровати. Он подумал, что было бы неплохо, появись на горизонте его жизни такой вот луч, который разрежет его нощно-чёрные чувства. Но ему казалось, что те растянулись под его кожей, и теперь избавиться от них можно, только эту кожу живьём сдирая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shouldn't be so complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Matchbox Twenty — Bent

_If I fall along the way,_   
_You pick me up and dust me off_   
_And if I get too tired to make it,_   
_Be my breath so I can walk_

  
Окончательно отходя от вынужденного сна, Иен приподнялся на локтях, потрясая головой. Парень сполз к краю кровати, свесил ноги и упёр локти в колени, хватаясь за растрёпанные локоны и сжимая их до побеления костяшек. Пытаясь унять дрожь в покусанных губах, он плотно их сжал. За свободными от штор окнами позади него расцветал в пожаре закат, мягко касаясь ссутулившейся спины юноши, но он возжелал скрыться от доносящихся до его зрения отблесков света и закрыл глаза ладонями. О, теперь он вкусил всем своим существом, что значит «сгорать от стыда». Ему казалось — а всего с четверть часа назад он был абсолютно уверен в этом, — что его внутренности медленно тлеют, а кости скоро почернеют и не смогут поддерживать его тело. Веки и горло пылали без огня, и слёзы не спешили помочь избавиться от этого чувства — их просто не было. «Выкипели», — промелькнуло в голове. Первая мысль за последние минуты. До этого — пустота после безответных почему, почему, почему.  
  
Почему он никогда по-настоящему не воспринимал всерьёз, когда слышал «парней тоже насилуют»? Что укрепилось в его голове: патриархальные установки о доминантности мужского пола или непоколебимая уверенность в том, что подобная «нелепость» никогда не случится с ним самим?  
  
Почему он не слышал о чём-то подобном произошедшему с ним? Никто никогда не говорил, что девушки тоже бывают насильниками. Никто никогда не говорил, что это случится с девушкой, которая ему симпатична. Никто никогда не говорил, что это может произойти на свидании. Никто никогда не говорил, что от этого не будет хоть на йоту менее мерзко и тошнотворно, чем при других обстоятельствах.  
  
Он горел всем нутром как поле сухой травы. Быстро, не оставляя за собой ничего, чем он был раньше, только чёрный пепел горечи и отвращения. Иен поднялся и подошёл ближе к зеркалу на шкафу, опираясь на стену вытянутой рукой. На постель за собой, смятую и скорее похожую на поле битвы, было не посмотреть. Он сморщился болезненно и взглянул в свои глаза напротив. Его всё ещё немного трясло, чувствовалась необходимость опустошить желудок и что-нибудь сделать, чтобы избавиться от кострища внутри — утопиться, например. Иен прижался к прохладному стеклу зеркала лбом со спутавшимися на нём прядями, постоял немного, и вдруг ощутимая дрожь пробежала по телу — всего от пары воспоминаний о том, как он шутит о «властных дамочках».   
  
Хикокс отшатнулся от зеркала и босиком направился в душ. Включил холодную воду и встал под хлёсткие струи, подставляя лицо, будто получая пощёчины. Не сойдёт за «утопиться», но на первое время хватит. На каждую каплю едва заметные браслеты ссадин на запястьях отвечали ударом гонга в голове — о том, как ещё недавно он едва чувствовал руки, так они затекли. Снова сознание активизировалось, хоть и не проясняясь даже от ледяного душа: «Ты — жертва изнасилования». Он совершенно не соотносил себя с образом жертвы. Особенно учитывая, кем злодеяние было совершено.  
  
Она была смешливой, любила его чувство юмора и веснушки, громко говорила и часто дурачилась, играла с ним в видео-игры и вечно проигрывала, утверждая, что поддавалась. И она смертельно кого-то ему напоминала и оттого казалась едва ли не родной, и потому теперь было в сотни раз больнее. «Куда уж». С ней было уютно, и хотя Иен и видел похоть в её глазах с самого начала, он не предполагал ничего подобного.  
  
Он мог бы назвать себя разбитым; покорёженным куском тугоплавкого металла, в её руках так легко поддавшимся, но он не думал, что это описало бы его. Ничего, казалось, не могло передать его нынешнее состояние, только пара фактов: он — жертва, ему стыдно за это, он бы предпочёл прямо сейчас перестать существовать.  
  
Дрожь от пытающихся вылиться наружу эмоций превратилась в банальную дрожь от холода, и Иен, озаботившись только облачением в нижнее бельё, вышел в гостиную, где обнаружил мобильный телефон. Покрутив его между пальцами, он написал Энтони: «Извини, в ближайшее время не будет съёмок». Он не до конца понимал, что на самом деле его могли ждать съёмки: все планы, все повседневные мысли отпали, и их место заняло самобичевание, сменяющееся тошнотой, изгоняющей вообще всё из головы. Телефон оповестил о новом сообщении: «Что случилось?». Иен напечатал: «Ерунда, меня изнасиловали», и сопровождающий это истеричный беззвучный смех сменился бесслёзным рыданием. Юноша повалился на диван и какое-то время лежал, смотря на шторы на окне. Не глядя он стёр написанное и, приподняв телефон, напечатал заново: «Ерунда, чувствую себя плохо». Поморщившись, исправил: «чувствую себя как дерьмо» и отправил. «Ты что, заболел? Хочешь, приеду?». Иен пару раз моргнул, всматриваясь в экран. Откуда он приедет? Что, кроме него, неё и жжённой травы, потеснившей всю его жизнь, ещё кто-то существует? «Ну, наверно», — написал он. Если существует, пусть приедет, пожалуй.  
  
Дейзи, тихо поскуливая и прижимая уши к голове, очевидно, понимая состояние хозяина, ткнулась влажным носом в его руку, свесившуюся к полу. Тот машинально прошёлся ладонью по шерсти собаки, как бы уверяя, что с ним всё в порядке. Дейзи примостилась рядом с диваном, терпеливо поджидая, когда Иен поднимется.  
  
Иен же впал в блаженное забытье: с полчаса он просто смотрел в потолок, нависший в метрах над ним, и только мысли об этом потолке — его белизне и гладкости — осмеливались потревожить расшатанное сознание. И когда вмешался Энтони, клацнув собственным ключом в замке, и его лицо, принявшее обеспокоенное выражение, явилось над ним, нарушив картину единственной чистоты потолка, это самое сознание так закружилось, что Иена затошнило — хотя в последние часы его тошнило просто так время от времени.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался Энтони, аж отшатнувшись, когда Иен резко сел и уставился на него как-то совсем по-дикому.  
— Нет, в порядке — это последнее, что можно сказать обо мне, — спустя паузу ответил Иен, усмиряя взгляд и отчего-то — или как раз от этого — становясь выглядящим беззащитным.  
— Так что случилось? — тревожно спросил Энтони, опускаясь на диван и легонько отваживая подскочившую к нему Дейзи.  
Иен молчал, то смотря в сторону, то на Энтони, притом так, что тому казалось, он должен уже сам всё понять, но он даже представлял, в чём может быть дело, и от этого всё больше тревожился. В глазах Иена, обычно светлых и поблёскивающих в привычном ярком свете съёмочной площадки, сейчас залегла тень от переживаний. И Энтони эта тень говорила только о том, что говоря «чувствую себя как дерьмо», Иен лишь преуменьшал.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить. Поверь на слово, так плохо мне ещё не было.  
Энтони вздрогнул. Нет, он ошибся, Иен не выглядел беззащитным. Он выглядел сломленным, и в его словах, произнесённых глухо, Падилла различил желание избавиться от очевидно затопивших его поганых чувств — уничтожением их вместе с собой. Испуганно взглянув на Иена, Энтони придвинулся к нему и заключил в объятия, ладонями сжимая холодные плечи.  
— Расскажи; ты знаешь, ты всегда можешь довериться мне, — сказал он, чуть покачивая юношу из стороны в сторону.  
— Не в этот раз. — Руки Иена плетьми лежали на коленях, но и извернуться из объятий он не спешил.  
  
Они ещё немного просто посидели в тишине, а когда Энтони отстранился и заглянул Иену в глаза, тот не смотрел ни на него, ни вокруг, скорее — внутрь самого себя. Энтони легонько потряс друга, и когда тот сфокусировался на нём, предложил остаться на ночь, чтобы с утра тот мог разъяснить, что происходит. Иен рассеянно пожал плечами. Энтони пришлось за руку вести его до спальни, но на пороге Иен замер, не собираясь двигаться внутрь. Уставившись на простыни, он сообщил, что предпочтёт спать на диване. Энтони не решился спорить и, озабоченно смотря, как поспешно Иен удаляется, он подхватил плед с кресла и двинулся за ним. Укрывшись, Иен свернулся в позе эмбриона, вжимая спину в диван. Энтони присел на корточки, глядя на встревоженного друга. Заметив, как часто тот дышит, Падилла положил Иену руку на плечо, пытаясь сосредоточить на себе его внимание.  
— Постарайся успокоиться, хорошо? — как можно размереннее заговорил Энтони. — Выспись, и завтра мы разберёмся со всем, что бы ни приключилось.  
Иен никак не отреагировал, разве что стал дышать спокойнее. Падилла посидел так ещё с полминуты, после поднялся и, выключив свет, вышел на кухню, привлекая за собой машущую низко опущенным хвостом Дейзи.  
  
Как только клацанье её когтей удалилось, на Иена навалилась тишина, ещё глубже вбивая его в обивку дивана. Он снова потерял ощущение реальности всего, кроме того, что грызло его изнутри. Только в непосредственной близости от Энтони это нечто утихомиривалось, но сейчас с новой силой вонзило зубы в его разум. Медленно втягивая вязкий воздух, юноша водил взглядом по тёмной комнате, то и дело зацепляясь за холодный лунный луч, притискивающийся между штор. Лунный свет отражался от журнального столика и ещё чего-то блестящего под ним. Иен прищурился. Под столик закатился тонкий продолговатый конус, поблёскивающий золотом. Футляр ярко-розовой помады. Иен смотрел на него, неспособный увести взгляд в сторону. Стены, не видимые им в ночном мраке, исчезли в его сознании, и он почувствовал себя абсолютно одним в жаркой, удушающей пустоте и почти физически ощутил прикосновения липких, приторно пахнущих губ в этой помаде к своей коже. И вдруг его ослепил свет явно не лунный, и мир снова стал существовать. Энтони, потерянный и обеспокоенный, возник перед ним.   
  
Падилла некоторое время сидел на кухне, потягивая кофе, хоть и понимал, что ему тоже не мешало бы выспаться. Прикончив кружку, он вернулся в гостиную, желая узнать, спит ли Иен. Но тот сидел, неестественно выпрямившись, и смотрел куда-то на пол. Когда он не отозвался, Энтони включил свет и обогнул диван, обнаружив, что Иен, намертво вцепившись в плед, мелко подрагивает и что-то бормочет. Энтони, не понимая, что происходит, коротко встряхнул друга за плечи. Иен явственно всхлипнул, придя в себя, и Падилла, не отпуская его плеч, начал расспрашивать парня, раз за разом повторяя его имя. Поначалу Хикокс не мог ничего из себя выдавить, и первым, что он смог произнести, стало: «Уедем». Энтони переспросил, и Иен прошелестел: «Увези меня отсюда». Всё меньше понимающий происходящее, Энтони только кивнул и быстро принёс для Иена футболку и пижамные штаны. Надев кроме этого кеды, Иен готов был покинуть дом.  
  
Постукивая пальцами по сжимаемому рулю, Энтони то и дело поворачивал голову направо, где сидел с виду успокоившийся Иен. И по дороге, и укладывая друга спать в свей гостевой комнате, и наливая себе очередную ненужную чашку кофе, Энтони холодел от рассуждений о том, что же могло так подкосить обычно спокойного, жизнелюбивого Иена. Он не мог подобрать варианта событий, о которых Иен не рассказал бы ему. В этой безответной тишине ему самому становилось дурно. Незнание и переживания за друга угнетали его, и когда к рассвету он таки смог заснуть, то мучился тревожными сновидениями. Иен мучился отсутствием снов.


	2. Just hold me and then

_If I couldn't sleep, could you sleep?_  
_Could you paint me better off?_  
_Could you sympathize_  
_With my needs?_  
_I know you think I need a lot_

  
Ночь предпочла погибнуть, будучи разрезанной первыми лучами дневного светила. Иен наблюдал, закутавшись в одеяло, как солнечный луч неспешно пробирается к кровати. Он подумал, что было бы неплохо, появись на горизонте его жизни такой вот луч, который разрежет его нощно-чёрные чувства. Но ему казалось, что те растянулись под его кожей, и теперь избавиться от них можно, только эту кожу живьём сдирая. Ещё несколько часов после того, как луч добрался до постели, Иен лежал, пытаясь ни о чём не думать, и вместо размышлений усердно следил за своим дыханием, до боли в груди совершая долгие вдохи и выдохи.  
  
Энтони негромко постучал в дверь гостевой ближе к полудню. Открыв, он остался на пороге, тогда как Дейзи, не особо проявляя такт, забралась на одеяло и легла поперёк Иена. Тот кое-как освободился из этой ловушки и сел, вопросительно смотря на друга. Энтони прошёл в комнату и остановился у кровати.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — осторожно начал он, упуская неуместное сейчас «Доброе утро». Иен лишь пожал плечами. — Послушай, меня пугает твоё нынешнее состояние, — помолчав, продолжил Падилла, садясь на край кровати, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Иену, — но я могу попытаться помочь тебе, только если ты расскажешь, что случилось.  
Иен опустил взгляд на край одеяла. О том, рассказывать ли о случившемся Энтони, он даже и не задумывался. Об этом не могло быть и речи. Стыд и только он один пронизывал его существование сейчас, и последнее, чего он хотел, — чтобы ещё кто-то стыдил его. Особенно Энтони.  
— Ты не прав, — сказал Иен глухим от сна голосом. — Ты можешь помочь мне и в незнании. Я уже благодарен тебе за то, что ты не оставил меня одного, и я могу только попросить тебя и впредь этого не делать.  
— Конечно, естественно, — быстро сказал Энтони. — Ты останешься у меня.  
Не зная, что ещё сказать, он только с горечью смотрел на друга, уже не пытаясь гадать, что же произошло. Иену сейчас в крайней степени паршиво, и положиться он может только на него, Энтони.   
  
Начался массив дней, иначе Энтони и не мог назвать: они слились воедино, едва ли разделяемые тонкими границами непродолжительного сна. Иен и вовсе почти не спит, а иногда бодрствует всю ночь, а потом ложится спать прямо среди дня. В остальное же дневное время он сидит или лежит почти неподвижно, глубоко заключённый в свои мысли, и Энтони знает, что когда он вынужден уходить, в распорядке дня Иена ничего не меняется.   
  
Совершенно не уверенный, что именно ему следует предпринимать, ухаживая за другом в подобной ситуации, Энтони в любой возможный момент пытается вывести Иена на разговор, предложить ему какое-то занятие или накормить. Он неумеренно много готовит и приносит перекусы, но Иен ни разу не проявил нормального аппетита, перебиваясь небольшими порциями или вовсе от них отказываясь. Однообразие погружённых в меланхолию дней Иен разбавляет разве что чтением, но тратит на него немного времени, быстро сбиваясь в ходе сюжета и снова углубляясь в себя. То же происходит и с фильмами и радио. Энтони приходится тормошить Иена, выводя его из прострации, и эта вечная необходимость следить за чужим поведением истощает силы Энтони.  
  
Всё то время, что Иен пропадает в собственных мыслях, он не произносит и слова о своих переживаниях. И Энтони старательно нарушает тишину, постоянно о чём-то говоря. Он начинает с отвлечённых вещей, стараясь затронуть темы, обычно Иену интересные. Но тот никак не отзывается, только иногда поднимает глаза, подтверждая, что вообще слушает, о чём Энтони разглагольствует. Неизменно его речи приходят к намёкам, а потом и прямым вопросам, что сейчас творится с Иеном. Хикокс отвечает коротко и, по сути, никогда не раскрывает истины.  
  
О, Иен многое мог бы сказать. Но он предпочитает заключить всю боль в выражение, с которым он произносит: «Паршиво», а не вдаваться в детали. Он инстинктивно держится в глубине квартиры, не подходя к окнам, будто самолично запирая себя в тюрьме самоедства, где ничто извне не может напомнить, что в мире остались ещё мириады вещей, о которых он забыл. Иногда он просто лежит на полу, и Дейзи привычно тычется мордой в его подбородок, умещая лапы на груди. Энтони твердит ему, чтобы он перестал, но Иен мало обращает на это внимания. Хотя на монологи он всегда отвлекается и, не показывая, жадно слушает, пропуская слова через себя. Но темы ускользают сразу же, только Энтони устаёт болтать; и тогда омут раздумий ни о чём, грёз о том, чего не могло бы случиться и неосуществимых путях побега из депрессии снова затягивает парня.  
  
Энтони взял за привычку обнимать Иена. Когда ему казалось, что тот особенно остро чувствует, как пустота поглощает его изнутри, когда он почти явственно выпадал из реальности, Энтони не видел иного пути втянуть его обратно в действительность — только крепко обнять, прижимая к груди и успокаивающе погладить по сбившимся локонам. Иен никогда не обнимал в ответ, но всегда терпеливо ждал, пока Энтони не убедится, что он вернулся; никогда не вырывался. И Энтони считал это хорошим знаком.  
  
Уже на второй день Иен позвонил матери. Энтони наблюдал со стороны, с каким трудом и сколькими паузами Иен подбирает слова, очевидно, чтобы не разбередить собственную рану и не причинить боли Шерил. Он не слышал, что именно Иен говорил. Даже если тот раскрыл родительнице произошедшее, Энтони не хотел узнать вот так, подслушивая. Раз Иен не доверят ему этой тайны, то на это есть причины. И хоть он не отступается, выспрашивая о самочувствии, к источнику того, что ввело Иена в такое состояние, он решил до поры до времени не возвращаться.  
  
Но Энтони должен был признаться: его вопросы и увещевания ни к чему не приводят. Каждый день он наблюдал, как его лучший друг тлеет, изнемогая от мыслей, которые он предпочитал оставлять невысказанными. И убеждения в необходимости квалифицированной помощи вызывают лишь горькую усмешку и отказ. Терзая себя и обвиняя в беспомощности, Падилла пытался понять, что он упустил; вспоминал, был ли Иен до той ночи, когда он забрал его, в подавленном состоянии. Ему казалось, что Хикокс в последние недели по большей части пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Но чем чаще Энтони задумывался, тем чаще ему виделся опечаленный Иен, к которому в такие моменты он не удосужился подойти и поинтересоваться. Всё это вводило Энтони в отчаяние, и только твёрдое понимание того, что Иен в нём нуждается, помогало парню оставаться на плаву.  
  
Но такое состояние не могло не отразиться на его поведении. В одно утро, сидя напротив завтракающего Иена, Энтони без остановки спрашивал его, как его самочувствие («без изменений»), не хочет ли чего (мотнул головой отрицательно), не подумал ли он о психологической помощи специалиста (никакой реакции), как ему, в конце концов, хлопья — специально куплены с его любимым вкусом (пожал плечами). Эта немногословность так угнетала, что Энтони вскочил со стула и стал ходить по кухне, заламывая руки. Он не мог позволить себе причитать о поведении Иена, так что некоторое время только восклицал «боже» и «как же так» время от времени. Иен, сосредоточенно жуя, посматривал на него, предпочитая не подавать голос.  
  
— Хотя бы просто скажи, как ты именно себя сейчас чувствуешь? — наконец найдя, что сказать, взмолился Энтони, всплёскивая руками.  
— Как поле, — спокойно ответил Иен, стараясь зачерпнуть ложкой побольше хлопьев.  
— Что? — Энтони в растерянности остановился посреди кухни.  
— Выжженное поле, — сказал Иен тем же ровным голосом, покачивая хлопья в ложке как плоты на море.  
  
«Что, счастлив?», — саркастически заметил внутренний голос Энтони. — «И что теперь, битва метафор?». Сам Энтони подошёл к Иену и, взяв в ладони его лицо, приподнял к себе.  
— Ты не выжженное поле.  
Иен же продумал ответ за Энтони, что-то вроде: «Ты — цветущий сад», и поднял глаза уже утомлёнными от ещё не высказанных слов.  
— Ты человек.  
Иен приподнял брови. Энтони заликовал: хоть какая-то эмоция, а не просто пустой или измождённый взгляд. Он облизнулся, думая, какими ещё словами Иена можно оживить.  
— Не воспринимай себя за объект. Ты живой, ты не сгоревшая пустошь. Я вижу, тебе плохо. Называй вещи своими именами. Ты не нечто, невозможное к восстановлению. Мы справимся.  
Иен задумчиво посмотрел на Энтони, будто анализируя им сказанное.  
— Как скажешь. А теперь не отпустишь меня? — произнёс он.  
Падилла молча развёл ладони, освобождая щёки Иена. Он понадеялся, что его слова возымеют хоть какой-то эффект.  
  
Позже в этот же день Энтони сказал, что несколько их общих друзей хотели бы навестить Иена, так как волновались. Иен не проявил энтузиазма насчёт встречи с ними, хотя и не был против. «Просто высказать те же отговорки ещё нескольким людям», — подумал он о предстоящей встрече. Так и случилось: слабо, вымученно улыбаясь, он тактично отказывался от пиццы и повторял вновь и вновь: просто депрессия, немного времени, уже лучше. Иен терпеливо принимал их объятия при входе и перед уходом. На протяжении вечера замечал, как Энтони цыкает на тех, кто позволял себе заметить, что Иен стал хуже выглядеть. Они посмотрели какой-то длинный фильм, съели пиццу и побеседовали о пустяках. И как бы Иен не убеждал себя, что всё в порядке, на протяжении умиротворённого вечера он неотвратимо чувствовал нарастающее беспокойство, и когда гости покинули их скромную обитель, Хикокс не почувствовал облегчения. Энтони, тем не менее, считал, что всё прошло гладко, и Иен не стал его разубеждать.  
  
Но не успел Иен дойти до гостевой комнаты, как непроходящая тревога вдруг захлестнула его, буквально чуть не сбив с ног. Комната закружилась, и вдруг из неё словно выкачали весь воздух. Иен потянулся к вороту футболки, оттягивая его, но руки онемели, а от них волнами онемение охватило всё тело, и Иен стал заваливаться на бок. Он не понимал, почему всё происходит так медленно, и страх заливал до краёв его голову, вытеснив все мысли и став оглушающими ударами молота о виски. Часами спустя его подхватил Энтони и помог осторожно опуститься на ковёр. Иен запрокинул голову, судорожно вдыхая через рот, чувствуя, как сердце и сама его жизнь пытается вырваться из его тела, и ужас перед скорой смертью заставил всего его дрожать в попытках вздеть руки к потолку и взмолиться о пощаде. Как вдруг — всё закончилось. Очередной вздох удался легко, руки беспрепятственно поднялись над полом, комната вернулась на место, как и контроль над собственным телом. Его взгляд осмыслился, и он увидел Энтони, едва ли не плачущего от испуга, и почувствовал, как его ледяные пальцы обхватывают плечи.  
— Что… случилось? — выдохнул Иен, и Энтони, охнув, кинулся на него с объятиями, и, не рассчитав силы, повалил на пол. Иен коротко ойкнул. Энтони, склоняясь над ним, безапелляционно, хоть и подрагивающим голосом, заявил:  
— К психотерапевту. Завтра же.  
Иен промолчал.  
  
В кабинете врача Иен долго подбирал описания своему положению. То, что спустя многие часы бесцельных дум сложилось в его голове, отчего-то непросто было высказать. Покидая психотерапевта, Иен впитал одну простую истину. У него, в общем-то, нет вариантов: нынешнее его существование — переживание боли, так что ему необходимо вернуться к жизни, а значит, принять реальность и не пытаться отгораживаться.  
  
Уже после первых нескольких сеансов Энтони готов был пасть ниц перед психотерапевтом, занявшимся Иеном. Тот начал вступать в диалоги, поддерживать начатый Энтони разговор, при этом не пытаясь беспричинно прятать глаза. Энтони наконец начал узнавать своего друга: к нему медленно, но верно возвращалась уверенность в своих силах и том, что мир не обрушится под его ногами. С днями всё меньше времени он тратил на болезненные размышления, впадая в задумчивость более светлую и явно менее отягощённую саморазрушением. Иен возвращался в реальность. Например, хотя должный аппетит к нему не вернулся, он проявлял некоторую заинтересованность в том, что будет приготовлено следующим, как, в общем, и к прочим повседневным вещам. В конце недели он начал выгуливать Дейзи, а впоследствии и вообще просто ходить на прогулки. Так как Иен предпочитал разделять это времяпрепровождение с Энтони, тот находил возможность прогуляться с ним. Усталость от продолжительных попыток помочь Иену в том, к чему, как казалось Энтони, он так быстро теперь пришёл, вскоре начала уходить, заменяясь упоительным наблюдением за тем, как его друг сбрасывает навязчивый кокон депрессии, как и новым долгом: слежением за своевременным приёмом медикаментов. С восприятия Иена спала пелена, и знаки заботы Энтони он стал замечать в полной мере, признавшись, что весьма в них нуждается, отчего у Энтони непроизвольно вырвался умилённый вздох. После этого больше он слов признательности не слышал.  
  
А спустя какое-то время Иен поинтересовался, как идут съёмки эпизодов Smosh. Энтони удивлённо ответил: плохо. «Нам явно не хватает половины», — сказал он. — «Той, что бородата». Иен досадливо потёр успевшую неплохо подрасти бороду и наказал: наклепать сюжетцев. И на следующий вечер Падилла разложил на столике у дивана несколько исписанных листов. К нему подошёл гладко выбритый Иен, вытирая щёки полотенцем.  
— Ну-ка, что вы без меня смогли понаписать? — Присев рядом с по-дурацки улыбающимся и смотрящим на него во все глаза Энтони, он взял один из листов, окидывая строчки текста критическим взглядом. В дверь позвонили.


	3. Just hold me again

_Can you help me? I'm bent,_   
_I'm so scared that I'll never_   
_Get put back together_   
_Keep breaking me in_   
_And this is how we will live,_   
_With you and me lending_

  
Издав недовольный возглас, Энтони направился к двери. Взяв с собой лист сценария, Иен поплёлся за ним. Привалившись к стене прихожей, он пробежался по тексту, прежде чем поднять глаза на нежданного гостя. Это была она. Хикокс отшатнулся и застыл на месте. «Не впадать в панику», — первым делом подумал он и глубоко вдохнул, но тут же тугое кольцо парализовало его лёгкие, и он лишь мог медленно выталкивать воздух из них. Она смотрела прямо на Иена, в удивлении приподняв брови. Потом повернулась к Энтони и негромко сказала: «Я лучше зайду попозже», и её голос отозвался в голове Иена эхом воспоминаний о его звучании, от которых он почти уже избавился. Она развернулась и ушла, а Иен, забыв, как моргать, бессловесно наблюдал за встрепенувшимися волосами в тонкой полоске проёма закрывающейся двери, снова отгораживающей её от него, но не освобождая, а запирая наедине с поднявшимися со дна памяти мыслями.  
  
— Дружище, всё нормально? — Энтони поднял с пола лист, выскользнувший из рук Иена. Тот снова смог вздохнуть, но вышло судорожно, и Падилла сразу заволновался. — Что такое?  
— Нет, нет, не может так просто… — едва слышно проговорил Иен, осознавая, как восстановленное за последние недели состояние рассудка неумолимо покрывается трещинами, уходящими всё глубже, и привычный рациональный, заново открытый мир снова уходит из-под ног. — Нет, нет… — повторил он громче.  
— У тебя приступ? — побледнев, спросил Энтони. Он знал, что у Иена снова может случиться паническая атака, но в последнее время он верил, видя, насколько другу стало лучше, что этого больше не произойдёт.  
— Нет, я просто… — Иен прислонился головой к стене, начиная ощущать головокружение от путающихся мыслей. — Я не могу. Мне не справиться. — Иен дёрнул плечом и прикусил губу, чувствуя, как подступает самая настоящая истерика. — Боже. — Он прикрыл глаза ладонью, со свистом выпуска воздух изо рта.  
— Эй-эй-эй, всё в порядке, ты отлично справляешься. — Энтони поспешил опустить руки на плечи Иена. — Давай, дыши.  
  
Вместо этого Иен всхлипнул, ещё, и рыдания, столь долгое время сдерживаемые, понеслись наружу. Сотрясаясь всем телом, Иен заливался слезами, нырнув в руки опешившего лишь на мгновение Энтони. Тот обхватил Иена, не переставая твердить «тише, тише» и убаюкивая его. И неожиданно, сквозь плач, Иен начал что-то рассказывать. Энтони, поначалу не разобравшись, понял, что он раскрывает ему историю случившегося. Сбиваясь и захлёбываясь непрекращающимися рыданиями, Иен сумбурно описывал произошедшее и то, что он на самом деле испытывал, когда Энтони не мог добиться от него ответа о переживаниях.  
  
И он начал извиняться за свою скрытность. И за то, что посмел воспользоваться дружеской учтивостью. И за то, что всё это время был балластом в этом доме. И за то, что всё это время отягощал жизнь Энтони переживаниями и вынужденным за ним уходом. И за то, что причина его положению такая унизительная. И за то, что он — никудышное человеческое отродье. И за своё никчёмное тело. И за свой слабый разум. И за само своё существование. Не слыша, что Энтони повторял ему остановиться, он закончил только на этом и молча уткнулся другу в плечо.  
  
Энтони некоторое время успокаивал друга общими фразами, гладя по спине, но тот не переставал мелко трястись, так что Падилла отвёл его в ванную для умывания и напоил успокоительным. Приходя в себя, Иен сидел на диване, закрыв глаза основаниями ладоней и качая головой. Энтони ненавязчиво отнял его руки от лица.  
— Послушай, — начал он. — Ты очень несправедлив к себе. Ты глубоко заблуждаешься.  
  
И Энтони начал монотонно опровергать все его «прости».  
  
— Нет, — говорил он, — ты ни в чём не виноват. В том, что случилось, нет и капли твоей вины. Ничего из того, что ты сделал или не сделал, сказал или нет, не могло оправдывать произошедшее. Отвергни всякий стыд.  
  
— Нет, — говорил он, — ты не должен считать зазорной для себя мою о тебе заботу. Ты дорог мне. Когда я видел, как ты угасал, я умирал, и я умираю сейчас. Я должен был и должен теперь сделать всё, чтобы ты перестал переживать то, что заставляет тебя думать в таком ключе.   
  
— Нет, — говорил он, — не проклинай своё существование. Ты — лучший, кого я знаю, без преувеличения. Ты делаешь жизни других светлее. Пример тому сейчас прямо перед тобой. Без тебя я не узнал бы и четверти той радости, что я испытывал на протяжении нашей дружбы.  
  
— Нет, — говорил он, — твоё тело не ничтожно. Не смей клеймить его, когда оно пронесло тебя через, чёрт возьми, всю твою жизнь. А ты видел свои глаза вообще? Это удивительно, как в них читаешься сам ты. Мне больно от взгляда на тебя, такая сейчас в них клубится печаль. И мы должны исправить это.  
  
— Нет, — говорил он, — твой разум не слаб. Видел бы ты себя, то знал, какова в нём сила. Это был блядски трудный период, и ты не должен сомневаться в том, насколько достойно его перенёс.  
  
После своей речи Энтони перевёл дыхание и выжидающе посмотрел на Иена, всё это время глядящего на него с нахмуренными бровями и поджатыми губами.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Иен. — Пусть это и было как-то высокопарно, и ты меня несколько утомил, но спасибо. — Он взял в свою ладонь ладонь друга. — Я постараюсь удержать всё это в голове.  
Энтони сжал пальцы Иена, кивая ему.  
— А теперь спать, — строго сказал он.  
— Конечно, мамуль. — Иен улыбнулся и направился к себе.  
  
Энтони очнулся ото сна рано и, лёжа в постели, снова подбирал слова. Он боялся, что с утра Иен пожалеет, что проснулся, и Энтони снова нужно будет говорить ему, не ошибаясь в выражениях, что мир достоин того, чтобы желать наступления нового дня, а потом, может быть, снова, и снова, и снова. Он должен поддерживать мысли Иена такими, чтобы среди них не проскальзывали деструктивные.  
  
Но Иен, выйдя на завтрак, заверил, что думает лишь позитивно, вот только его тело не совсем с ним в ладах в этом плане: нервный срыв явно на него повлиял самым предсказуемым образом. Хикоксу то было жарко до высовывания по пояс в окно и недвижимого сидения напротив вентилятора; то так холодно, что он забирал кроме своего ещё и одеяло Энтони, основательно заворачиваясь в них. Не смотря на то, что Иен не прочь был утолить ноющий голод сытным перекусом, его постоянно тошнило, и кусок не лез в горло. Он снова подолгу лежал на диване или даже полу, но теперь — от головной боли, не позволяющей ему двигаться. В промежутки, когда симптомы отступали достаточно, чтобы он мог нормально передвигаться и осуществлять мыслительный процесс, Иен требовал от Энтони сценарии и немедленной над ним работой. Опасаясь, что от переутомления Иену может стать ещё хуже, Падилла поначалу отнекивался, но энтузиазм друга убедил его, что проработка идей будет даже и на благо, и они принялись за работу.  
  
Прошла неделя, за которую Иен похудел так, как прежде не случалось; произвёл идей сразу на несколько видео, превозмогая усталость; провалялся в полубреде целый день, не заметив никаких манипуляций Энтони и даже вызова «скорой»; ни разу не вышел из квартиры и ощущал приливы острой скуки по людям и обществу.  
  
И, отвергнув все предостережения Энтони, он явился на съёмки. Съёмочная команда встретила его аплодисментами, коробкой пончиков — из которых большая часть в итоге досталась Энтони, Пипу и Дейзи, — и долгими объятиями. Иен, положив руку на сердце, объяснился: депрессия, чуть-чуть времени, уже намного лучше.  
  
В видео явно заметно было, насколько болезненно выглядит Иен, и кроме тонны комментариев, плещущих счастьем от возвращения Хикокса, проскакивали и о «зомбИене». Только Энтони знал, что всего несколько дней назад этот зомби выглядел ещё хуже, но заикаться об этом он, конечно, не стал. После съёмок, которые, к счастью, как Падилле казалось, уложились в один день, Энтони пришлось уводить Иена, порывающегося заскочить в бар наплевав на головокружение, домой и тщетно пытаться напоить его успокоительным чаем. Иен предпочёл уволочь настроенную на игры Дейзи в кровать и лечь спать. Энтони свободно и счастливо вздохнул: ещё немного, и всё будет как прежде.   
  
Через пару дней Иен разбудил Энтони, бесцеремонно заявившись к нему, спящему, когда время подходило к обеду.  
— О, ты ещё спишь, — без сожаления в голосе отметил Иен. Энтони промычал нечто неразборчивое в ответ, неохотно садясь в постели и протирая глаза. — Я хочу съездить к себе, надо бы наполнить холодильник и корма купить. И проветрить не мешало бы. Я возьму твою машину, ладно? — Иен побренчал ключами, приподнимая их. Падилла щурился на него, спросонья пытаясь разобраться, о чём друг вообще толкует.  
— Мне казалось, я покупал корм, — наконец смог сообщить он.  
— Ага, но он уже кончается, да и не повезу же я корм от тебя? Я надеюсь, проблем со сбытом килограмма собачьего корма у тебя не возникнет? — Иен подельнически подмигнул.  
— Стой, погоди. Ты съезжаешь? — сообразил Энтони, опешив.  
— Ну да. В знак благодарности за приют я ещё что-нибудь выдумаю, а пока подарком будет моё отчаливание.  
  
Падилла молча уставился на… сожителя, каковым он, оказывается, был всё это время. И теперь перестаёт. Возвращается к себе, в жизнь, к которой Энтони и вёл его. Даже лучше друзья не всё знаю друг о друге. Но за прошедшие недели Энтони не просто узнал пару фактов о том, как Иен переживает стресс. Он заглянул в саму организацию его внутреннего мира, хотя тот и был отчаянно скрываем сначала. Ему казалось, их неизбежно связало нечто такое, что не вкладывалось в обычные дружеские отношения, что не было просто отдачей и получением заботы. Ему казалось, Иен физически не сможет покинуть его теперь, хотя Энтони и никогда не хотел привязывать его. В любом случае, Хикокс выглядел куда более свободным от тугого каната, соединившего их, явственно теперь ощущаемого Энтони.  
  
— Ты спишь с открытыми глазами, ещё и сидя? Не знал, — нарушил Иен тишину и, звякнув ключами, развернулся. — Жди к ужину, — бросил он напоследок и ушёл.  
  
А Энтони стал ждать. И опять пришлось искать слова о том, о чём невозможно подобрать верных выражений. Он долго и тщательно готовил ужин, будто бы тот стал бы последним ужином, который с ним делит Иен. Уже и этот не будет как предыдущие: Иен снова совладает с собой до последней капли, не оставив ничего сокровенного от того, что происходило в этой квартире последние месяцы. Снова будет собой, и о нём можно и нужно будет заботиться, и он будет сразу находить, как ответить на эту заботу, но… Но что — Энтони не мог найти тот камень преткновения. Нет, он всё бы отдал, чтобы знать наверняка, что никогда не увидит больше Иена потерянным и забывшим о мире вокруг, но такой вот Иен оставил о себе столько воспоминаний и открытий, режущих сердце, что забыть его кажется кощунственным.  
  
Иен вернулся промокшим от настигшего его короткого, но мощного ливня.  
— Вот так удача, — вытирая лицо и посмеиваясь, говорил он и стягивал обувь. — Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Иен у подошедшего бледного Энтони, который тут же схватил его за обе руки. — Ты чего?..  
— «Обременительно» — совсем не то, как я бы описал твоё нахождение здесь, — без вступлений начал Падилла, — но всё же, выпади мне возможность выбрать, отрекаться ли от бремени помощи тебе в самое сложное время, пришедшееся на твою судьбу, я бы без раздумий принял его.  
— А? — непонимающе отозвался Хикокс.  
— Иен, эти переживания, которые мы разделили, открыли мне что-то ещё об отношении к тебе. Что-то, что было и раньше, но в подобной ситуации раскрылось, — взволнованно продолжал Энтони.  
— Господь всемогущий, ты можешь изъясняться по-человечески? — взвыл Хикокс, потрясая ладони Энтони, вцепившиеся в его.  
— Ёб твою мать, Иен, не перебивай. Раз до тебя не доходит, скажу прямо: мне кажется, я в тебя влюбился, — выпалил Падилла и замолк, будто поражённый собственными словами.  
— О, — только и вымолвил Иен и тоже замолчал.  
  
Несколько минут они провели в тишине, и Энтони стискивал ладони Иена, словно опасаясь, что тот сбежит при первой возможности. Ладони были сырыми и прохладными, а с рукавов его толстовки на пол капал забравшийся в их — их? — дом дождь. Падилла успел трижды пожалеть о своих словах, о том, как именно он это сказал, поразмыслил, правда ли вообще это, и, когда переживания достигли апогея, и стало больно думать о том, какой ему сейчас дадут ответ, — обречённо и как-то отрешённо — что придётся делить ужин с котом.  
  
— Ну, — наконец подал голос Иен, — трудно, конечно, не влюбиться в меня, распластавшегося на полу, блюющего или размазывающего сопли по твоей футболке. — Энтони поднял глаза к потолку. — И я не могу сказать, что готов ответить тебе таким же прямым текстом. — Энтони закрыл глаза. — Но если учитывать, что ты стал мне рассветным лучом и вдохнул жизнь, то что есть повод попробовать, если не это. — Энтони открыл глаза и недоумённо уставился на собеседника. — Я останусь, если хочешь.  
  
«Хочу, хочу, хочу», — говорили поцелуи, сорвавшиеся на влажное от дождя лицо Иена, заставляя его закрывать глаза и притормаживать Энтони руками. «К чертям выжженное поле, что за глупая метафора», — подумалось ему. — «Я способен к восстановлению. Нет, я способен к любви».  
  
Но об этом он скажет ещё не скоро.


End file.
